grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild System
The Guild System is a system, obviously by its name, for guilds. Creating a Guild To create a guild, players are first required to have 200,000 GP and a character that is at least level 30 or higher. Once both requirements are met, players must enter the Park and talk to the Guild Manager Bestair NPC. On the window that opens up, players then need to click Create Guild to create their guild. The application then needs to be filled out. A name for the guild is required. Though optional, players can input a website for people to visit that is the home of the guild on an external site. When the guild is created, the player can access the Guild menu, which features Guild Wars and the Guild Park. Joining a Guild To join a guild, players must talk to the Guild Manager Bestair NPC. On the window that opens up, players can then view and search the guilds other players have made. Clicking on a guild will show the guild's information on the right side. After clicking a guild, players need to click the Apply button in the bottom right to send an application to the guild. Some guilds will automatically approve applications while others require a wait for the guild to either approve or reject the application. Guild Park The Guild park is where players of one guild can enter the park of their guild, basically a hangout place where only guild members can enter. Guild information can be viewed while in the guild park. The Guild park is almost exactly like the regular park. The only difference is the lack of NPCs and only 4 channels. Guild Menu Clicking on the Guild Menu button will bring up four options; VS, Guild Info, Member Info, and Manage Guild. Another menu can be viewed in the Buddy List, called Guild List, which allows members of a guild to see who is currently online. An option lets players also view members of the guild that are offline and blocked. VS VS is the battle between two or more guilds, formally known as a "Guild War". This mode is not yet available in the North American server. Guild Info Guild Info allows members of a guild to view basic information about their guild, such as the guild name, when the guild was created, the current guild master, guild generals, guild points, and guild contribution. Member Info Member Info allows members of a guild to view all members of the guild they are in. Information such as guild members' in-game names, guild levels, contributions, and last log-in are viewable. Clicking on a member's name in the list will bring up an Introduction box. Players can organize the list based on Guild rank, grade, nickname, info, contribution, and last log-in. The icons next to a member's name indicates their rank. A crown indicates the guild master rank, while the sword and shield indicates the guild general rank. Manage Guild Though accessible in the guild menu, only the Guild Master and Guild Generals can access the Manage Guild section, though generals can only access the Manage Applications section. It allows the guild master to view the Manage Members, Guild Settings, and Manage Applications menus. Manage Members The Guild Master can change the rank of guild members to Member, General, or Guild Master. The guild master can also expel a Member out of the guild for whatever reason. It should be noted that there can only be one Guild Master in a guild at a time. If the Guild Master changes a Member's rank to Guild Master, then the current Guild Master will be changed to a regular Member. Guild Settings Under Guild Settings, the Guild Master can change the guild's name, the guild's mark, application approval method, and the guild's website. Changing the guild's name requires a Guild Name Change Card from the shop for 9,900 cash points. To change the guild's mark, which is a small image that represents the guild, the guild must be ranked a regular guild and the guild master to have a Guild Mark Change Card from the shop for 4,900 cash points. The image must be approved by a Game Master (not the Guild Master). The application approval method can be changed to "Auto Approve", which automatically approves all applications, "Manual Approve", which requires the guild master and general(s) to manually approve or reject applications, and "Reject All Applications", which automatically rejects all applications sent to the guild. Manage Applications If "Manual Approve" is selected as the application approval method, then all member applications can be viewed here. With the application are a player's grade, in-game name, info, and their last log-in date. Clicking on an applicant's name brings up their application. To approve or reject an application, the guild master needs to click the check-box next to each application and click either the approve or reject button. Disbanding There are two ways a guild can be disbanded. The first is when the guild has less than 5 members in a guild, including the guild master, thus having the rank of a New Guild. If a guild does not become a Regular Guild by recruiting 5 or more members after 30 days of the guild's creation, then the guild will be disbanded automatically. The second is by going to Guild Settings under Manage Applications. At the bottom, there is a "Disband" option that will destroy the guild. All members are forcefully exiled from the guild, and any data in the guild cannot be repaired. In this way, the guild is manually disbanded by the guild master. Trivia *There are already several guilds known in existence, namely the Kanavan Trackers, the Elven Corps, the Grand Chase, the Violet Mage, the Silver Cross Assassins, the Silver Knights, the Bloodwind, the Black Knights, the Kungji Kungji, the Fanatics, the Fire Hammer, the Black Wood, the Iron Dwarf, and the Thunder Hammer. *The Guild System for the Northern American server was given extremely late; nearly all the foreign servers had obtained it, even before the Season 3 update. *In the past, the Northern American server's players used a different format to determine guilds. The forums were used to sign up, and in game, players use the code "l(Guild Initial)l(Player Name)" to determine guilds.